Mulan
by Chocoable
Summary: Quand Mulan s'appelle Draco et qu'il fera tout pour éviter que Narcissa, qui est malade, parte aider en cuisine pour nourrir les guerriers qui s'en vont en guerre contre Voldemort. Quand le Général Shang s'appelle Harry. UA Slash !
1. Prologue

_Alalalala. Ma première fic longue … Ca fait chaud au cœur (et froid dans le dos T_T). Voilà, alors explication. J'ai choisi le thème de Mulan car de notre imagination débordante avec Camille est sorti une idée fabuleuse (hem) : nos fic seront sur le thème Walt Disney. (Hem hem). Donc Camille était CENSEE s'occuper de Blanche Neige (ce que je voulais absolument faire, mais BON. Je suis aimable, que voulez vous. Surtout que j'étais sur que se serait Harry Blanche Neige, et pas Draco ) et moi de La Belle est La Bête. Aha… Je vous vois déjà venir avec vos petites questions : dans ce cas pourquoi le titre de cette fic s'appelle Mulan ? Et bien parce que j'ai eu plus d'inspiration pour Mulan que pour La Belle et La Bête (pourtant c'est sur ce deuxième Walt Disney que je porte ma préférence.). C'est surtout que La Belle et la Bête, je l'ai écrit sur papier. Pas Mulan. (La flemme a ses raisons que personnes d'autre n'a :/) _

_Deuxième choses : je m'étais promit de ne publier que des fic FINIES qu'elles soient longues ou courte. Et bien adieu promesse, si je ne publie pas maintenant le premier chapitre je sens que ce projet de fic sera bientôt lâchement abandonné…._

_Voilà, soyez indulgent sur le temps que sa prendra car désormais je suis… « tadadadam » Lycéeeeeenne ! Et oui. Le temps passe vite, je me vois déjà sur un banc admirant les arbres morts comme ma peau ridée… (….). Donc, comme c'est la merde niveau emploie du temps, je l'ai pas encore et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais me consacré a mes fic chéries. Hem. Mais de toute façon, NO SOUCIS, si je vois que l'écriture du chapitre met trop longtemps, j'ai deja deux chapitres d'avance ! C'est pas beau la vie J (Oui, un chapitre publié = un chapitre écrit. J'espere que je pourrais m'y tenir). Et, j'ai mal. Ma presentation et plus longue que le prologue… part se pendre_

_**Disclaimer :** J'ai piqué Mulan chez les studios Walt Disney (qui eux même l'avait piqué jsais pas ou) et les protagoniste a J.K. :D (Voleuuse)_

_**Rating :** Pas, pour l'instant… Héhéhéhé._

_

* * *

_

_**MULAN**_

_**Prologue**_

C'était une nuit froide. Très froide, pensa le jeune soldat débout, gardant son poste sur la grande muraille. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel : d'épais nuages l'empêchaient d'admirer les célestes étoiles. Oui, c'était une nuit bien froide. Ses claquements de dents ne l'empêchèrent pas pour autant de distinguer dans la nuit un bruit étrange métallique. S'approchant du bord de la muraille, il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait vivre son dernier souffle avant d'être transpercé par la lame de Voldemort, qui riait à cœur joie.

Plus tard, dans le palais impérial Poudlard, un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche du nom de Dumbledore, semblait réfléchir. On venait de déclarer officiellement la guerre. Un homme près de lui a la chevelure grasse noir et au nez proéminent attendait les ordres, un air torturé affiché sur son visage.

« - Rogue, recrutez le plus de personnes possible capable de défendre notre patrie dans chacune des provinces du pays. Qu'ils protègent notre peuple. Va !

- Peut être serait-il préférable de défendre la muraille, murmura ce dernier. De plus, le général Black et ses troupes, dit-il en désignant un Sirius plutôt fier, devrait faire l'affaire.

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, Severus ! Fait ce que je te dis, un seul bonbon au citron peut faire pencher la balance.. »

Sur ce, Rogue tourna les talons faisant voler sa cape et s'éloigna du palais à grand pas.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et voilà, comme promit (et mais j'avais rien promit du tout !) le Chapitre 1 qui va avec __J Enjoy ! Surtout n'hésitez pas avec les conseilles ou suggestion, vu que ce n'est pas une fic fini ( -_-) je suis ouvertes a tout :D (Même si j'ai une idée précise du scénario… Heureusement:/. Ah oui, au fait je remercie ma Béta d'amour Camille, qui avait fait des près correction sur cet fic et qui me félicite car mon nombres de fautes a réduit :D Mercii Chérie ! _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 1 : _**

Je la regardais de tout mon soul. Du dégoût, oui, elle me dégoûtait. Elle n'était pas moche, soyons clair, ses rondeurs ajoutaient un charme à son physique avantageux. Ses yeux bleus étaient étonnants de par leurs sincérités et leur amour. Ses cheveux coupés en dégradé étaient bien féminin, rien à redire sur leurs textures. Ses ongles étaient joliment soignés, ni trop long ni trop cour. Ses poignets étaient fins, beaux, on les aurait dessinés. Elle semblait sensible, compréhensive et tout le tralala. Une fille bien quoi, proche du parfait. Pourtant dans toute sa parfaititude un truc manquait, un truc vital. Je ne savais pas encore quoi, cela me dérangeait. Cela me dérangeait parce que j'allais encore refuser de me marier avec une fille irréprochable sans aucune raison valable. Mes parents allaient me détester, me haïr, me renier, me déshériter. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas me marier avec Milicent ! Je voyais déjà leurs airs déçus, ma mère ferait un effort, elle me consolerait, me retrouverait une de ses filles parfaites que je refuserais mon père, lui, rentrerait dans une colère sans nom, irait prier je ne sais qui, ou quoi. Je serais seul, encore. Quand trouverais-je cette chose qui me gêne, qui m'empêche de me marier correctement avec une fille bien ?

Milicent essuya discrètement une larme au coin de sa joue. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui sourire, j'étais aussi triste pour elle. Je quittai la pièce discrètement en lui décrétant qu'elle valait bien mieux qu'un pauvre crétin comme moi. Ce que je ne pensais pas, j'étais moi aussi parfait, bien plus qu'elle, même ! Blond tirant sur le blanc, ma chevelure laissait rêver les plus beaux anges, mes yeux gris étaient divins, mes muscles peu développés laissaient mon corps fin et élancé apparent. Ma peau blanche était d'une rare beauté. Bref, physiquement, je vibrais pour moi-même. Après, je ne niais pas être un peu prétentieux… Mais cela ajoutait à mon charme, j'en étais convaincu !

J'empruntai l'allée de pierre qui menait jusqu'à chez moi. Nous vivions dans une montagne, toute les route était en pente ou en monté, ne laissant presque aucun terrain plat. Les arbres étaient feuillus à ce stade de l'année, et les fleurs que je croisais sur mon chemin étaient écloses. Je butai sur les cailloux du chemin, j'étais peu fier de moi. Qu'allais-je faire de ma vie ? Je ne savais plus trop… Il me fallait un truc plus fort que ces simples rendez-vous avec des filles bien à qui je brisais le cœur. Un truc plus original peut être.

Quand j'arrivai devant ma maison, mon père et ma mère étaient au pas de la porte. Ma mère était appuyée sur une des nombreuses colonnes qui soutenaient une partie du toit recouvert de tuiles vert jade. Mon père, lui, fixait le chemin sur lequel je marchais.

Il m'agaçait, à peine m'avait-il vu qu'il repartait dans la maison, certain de ma prestation. Et si j'avais réussi à me marier, hein ? Ca lui en aurait bouché un coin. Le problème était que je n'avais pas réussi. Je me précipitai vers le temple en haut du jardin, allant moi aussi prier je ne sais quelle divinité pouvant m'apporter des réponses concrètes. Pourtant, rien. Seulement mon reflet sur les pierres polies gravées d'écritures anciennes. Je laissai discrètement couler une larme. Je repartai, déçu. Déçu de moi même, de tout.

Ce fut ma mère qui vint me rejoindre sur le banc principale du petit jardin fleuri. Elle me regarda tendrement. Que je l'aimais dans ces moments là. Jamais elle ne doutait de moi, elle était ma force, ma raison de me battre.

« - Draco, me chuchota-t-elle tendrement, tu finiras par trouver… Je n'en doute pas… Tu sais, il y a une jeune fille, Pansy Parkinson, et…

- Maman, soufflai-je. Ça ne sert à rien ! Tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas, je vais finir seul, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Je n'aime pas les gens, les seules personnes à qui je tiens sont toi et tante Bella… Et père, rajoutai-je sous son regard transperçant.

- Tu trouveras. »

J'en étais moins sur qu'elle.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans le jardin, on l'aurait entendu à des kilomètres. Ma mère et moi sursautâmes, puis mère se précipita vers la petite porte de la maison afin de rejoindre l'entrée principale. Je la suivis au pas de course puis aperçu devant l'entrée un homme imposant aux cheveux gras et noirs sur un cheval tout aussi noir qui scrutait les petites maisons typiquement asiatiques. Derrière lui, deux autres hommes se dressaient sur leurs montures, on voyait à peine leurs visages à cause du casque imposant qu'ils avaient revêtu. Soudain l'homme le plus en avant s'éclairci la voix et déplia un rouleau de parchemin.

« - Les Mangemorts ont envahit le pays, cita-t-il, l'Empereur Dumbledore demande à un membre de chaque familles d'aider pour la bataille. J'appelle la famille Parkinson. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le défiler commença. Certaines personnes appelées étaient des femmes, pour aider aux linges ou en cuisine. La plupart des dénommés restaient des hommes pour aller faire la guerre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon père soit de cela, on l'avait soupçonné d'être un espion au service des Mangemorts. Il avait été acquitté mais on ne gardait pas une très grande confiance en lui, même moi on me posait des questions. Dans un hoquet je me rendis compte que si mon père n'était pas choisi… Mère, oui, mère ou Bella. Narcissa n'était pas en très bonne santé, elle avait besoin de repos, le médecin avait été formel, cette pneumonie pouvait aussi bien se passer que mal. Quand à tante Bella… Une catastrophe sur pied, elle ne savait rien faire, à part dormir. Moi j'étais trop jeune, je ne pouvais rien faire. Un frisson me parcouru le dos, voir ma mère partir là bas, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, ou alors j'aurais tué mon père. Je ne voulais pas de cela. Mes yeux inquiets se posèrent sur l'homme aux cheveux gras. Je craignais à présent.

« - Famille Malfoy. Narcissa, aux cuisines. »

Tandis que ma mère s'avançait, affrontant son destin la tête baissée, je me précipitai en avant. Je ne voulais pas !

« - Monsieur ! Ma mère est malade, elle ne peux pas partir, se serait du suici..

- Draco ! S'écria ma mère. Elle regarda d'un air désolé l'homme et pris entre ses mains fragiles le parchemin de convocation. Je viendrai, demain, à la première heure. »

L'homme me dévisagea tandis que ma mère me tirait par le bras vers la maison, sous le regard hargneux de mon père et celui touchant l'incompréhension de Tante Bella. Une fois la porte coulissante en papier fin refermée mon père posa délicatement sa canne qu'il ne quittait jamais sur un coussin à terre.

« - Draco… Tu es la honte de la famille ! T'as mère est honorée d'accepter cet emploi !

- Mais, protestais-je, elle est malade ! Tu l'as oublié ? »

Aie. Une bonne main dans la figure, non, ça ne fait pas toujours du bien. Je le regardai, une rage incompréhensible grognant dans mon ventre. Il fallait que je me retienne, il fallait que je me retienne ou sinon il allait périr. Me souiller, moi, souiller ma peau parfaite de sa main impure. Je le haïssais, et pire que ça encore ! D'un pas précipité mais digne, je me jetai hors de la pièce, rejoignant le jardin en pleurant ma rage.

Je restai une heure, voire deux, je ne savais plus. Mes pensées me cognaient la tête, mais seule une restait claire et précise : je ne pouvais pas laisser mère partir. Je ne savais pas comment faire, mais j'étais sûr de ne jamais la revoir si, demain matin, elle s'en allait. Cette idée m'était insupportable. Si seulement ils avaient choisi quelqu'un comme moi. Si seulement j'avais été une fille !

…. Non. Non, Draco, définitivement non. Mauvaise idée. Très trèèèès mauvaise idée. Je jetai un furtif coup d'œil vers la maison et aperçu à travers les portes de papier ma mère tousser puis avaler son médicament dilué dans sa tasse de thé. Très bien, j'allais le faire. C'était pour elle, pour Narcissa Malfoy. J'allais être une fille.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, quand la nuit fut tombée et que les premières étoiles apparurent, je me rendis au temple. Je ne savais pas trop quoi y faire, je voulais juste adresser une dernière prière. Me regarder une dernière fois. Je quittai le temple, regardant une dernières fois les pierres lisses me reflétant.

J'entrai sans bruit dans la chambre de mes parents. Ma mère était profondément endormie aux côtés de mon père dont le coussin cachait la tête. Je retins ma respiration et avançai à pas prudents. Je me rappelais de l'endroit où mère rangeait sa longue perruque blonde qu'elle sortait pour les grande fête trouvant qu'elle n'avait pas d'assez beau cheveux (ce que je contestais fortement). Elle devait normalement se trouver… Bingo ! Le tiroir que j'avais ouvert était le bon. Je tirai vers moi en douceur la longue chevelure blonde. J'allais porter ça… Au secours.

Le pire restait à venir. Quittant la chambre en laissant sur la commode une mèche de mes propres cheveux arrachée vite fait (oh, malheur) et en attrapant au passage le parchemin de convocation, je passai devant celle de tante Bella et me dirigeai à présent vers … Snif. La penderie. Entrant dans la pièce spacieuse, j'ouvris sans attendre une des portes coulissantes en bois et en tirait un Kimono au hasard, vert (comme presque tous les habits Malfoy) et blanc aux motifs divers et étranges en spiral. Je revêtis le vêtement et m'avançai devant le miroir qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. … … Je ne veux plus y aller, non, je vais faire demi-tour et aller me coucher ! Mais je ressemble à… A UNE FILLE ! (Bon, ok, c'était le but donné, mais à ce point.) J'en venais même à rougir devant mon reflet. J'étais plutôt sexy, il fallait l'avouer. Timidement, je posai la perruque sur ma tête et l'ajustai. Punaise, je suis belle, je suis absolument sublime je suis… Je suis Parfaite. Je m'adresse un petit sourire timide, je suis encore plus belle. Presque cela me plairait (presque). J'esquisse quelques gestes féminin, puis ne pouvant plus me retenir, éclate de rire. Je n'avais jamais pensé me sentir aussi bien, c'était bizarre. Peut être que la personne que je cherchais depuis longtemps, c'était simplement moi ? (Nouveau problème : Comment expliquer à sa famille qu'on veut s'épouser ?)

Je quittai non sans hâte la pièce, la lune était haute dans le ciel, et approchai des écuries où mon plus beau cheval, Grand-Duc_,_ dormait. Lui donnant un petit coup sur le museau, il sursauta et hennis en découvrant ma nouvelle apparence. Je lui ordonnai de se taire, paniqué par le réveil de ma famille. Quand il fut calmé je le sellai et le montai. Mon départ précipité était un peu effrayant, je l'admettais, mais je devais le faire. Je regardai une dernière fois ma demeure, puis parti au galop. Aussitôt avais-je franchit la grande porte qu'un grand cri résonna. Les derniers mots que j'entendis furent « DRACO EST PARTI ! »

* * *

_ Voila, prochain chapitre... euh... Bientot ? XD _


	3. Chapitre 2

Ben comme l'écriture tarde un peu, voici un deuxième chapitre, un peu tiédi, mais toujours chaud pour vous ) (T_T) J'ai des tonnes d'idées, alors ça va y aller je pense ! :D En tout cas, bonne lecture. J'aime bien ce chapitre, même si il ne fait pas rentrer dans le vif de l'histoire, Blaise un est de mes persos favoris dans cette fic, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous spoiler, loin de là… Héhéhéhé ! Bonne lecture !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

… _(pas de nom laissé xD) : _Merci pour tes précieux conseils, malgré les fautes que tu as pu voir je fais de mon mieux accompagné de Camille, donc je suis vraiment désolée si ça a pu te gêner:/ Ah oui, et pour parfaictude, c'était totalement voulue En tout cas merci de m'avoir encouragé, j'espere que la suite te plaira :D Bisous !

_Loulou_ : Merciii Oui, oui, on ne change pas un Malfoy, que veux tu :D C'est ce qui fait son charme ! J'espere que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 

« - ! »

Ledit Blaise sursauta. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Y avait-il urgence ? Oui, sûrement, pour qu'on crie son nom de la sorte, quelqu'un était en danger, quelqu'un de la famille !

« - Quoi ? S'écria-t-il, je suis prêt ! Qui dois-je protéger, je suis là ! Aha, BLAISE A LA RESCOUSSE !

- Blaise ! Gronda un homme transparent plutôt rond flottant dans les airs. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour que tu protèges qui que se soit, dit-il en pointant d'un doigt dodu le gong accroché à la taille de Blaise.

- Ah. Dit-il, déçu. »

Il se rappelait maintenant, son devoir à lui était de réveiller les autres esprit, qui EUX protégeaient les membres de la famille. Ah, tendre douleur, soupira-t-il. Faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts sous le regard blasé de Phinéas Nigelus, l'un des esprit les plus anciens du côté de Narcissa.

« - Dois-je aussi réveiller la vieille Walburga ? »

Phinéas pris un air effrayé.

« - Euh, non, essaye de ne pas la réveiller, _elle. _Elle va encore te prendre pour un traître à ton sang et crier… En plus si elle apprend que son petits fils se travesti… »

Blaise s'exécuta donc, passant devant tous les esprits familiaux, sauf celui de la vieille Mrs Walburga Black, en donnant des petits coups de gong. Quand tous furent réveillés (sauf une), il commença un grondement infernal dans lequel fusaient des phrases comme « Je savais bien que Narcissa n'aurait pas dû l'épouser, voilà que son fils se travesti ! » ou « C'est de TOI que viens le problème, tu t'es toujours comporté comme une fille ! », ou encore « J'ai faim. ». L'esprit dominant mit fin à cette cacophonie en criant un bon coup, puis quand il eu enfin toute l'attention pour lui, il se racla la gorge.

« - Bon, écoutez vous tous, quelque soit les actes du jeune Draco nous devons le protéger. Parce que c'est comme ça, nous ne sommes pas des esprits protecteurs pour rien, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'Abraxas Malfoy s'assombrir. Il faudrait un esprit fort. »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« - Puissant. »

Nouveau consentement mutuel.

« - Intelligent, rusé, discret…

- En somme, moi, s'exclama Blaise les yeux brillant.

- En somme, rectifia Phinéas les yeux noir, le Grand Merlin. »

Blaise soupira. Pourquoi pas lui ? Bon, certes, la dernière fois qu'il avait « protégé » un membre de la famille, ce pauvre Polux y avait perdu sa tête… Physiquement parlant. Mais une erreur, une seule petite… Ce n'était simplement pas juste. Il compris en voyant les têtes des esprits se tourner vers lui, qu'étant l'esprit réveilleur, il se devait d'allez réveiller le Grand Merlin, dont la grande statue surplombait le jardin. Il soupira tout en traînant son attirail. Quand il fut enfin arrivé devant celui qu'il devait réveiller il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Piqueur de boulot, murmura-t-il. »

Puis il commença à frapper hardiment sur son gong, faisant le tour de la grande statue en pierre. Après deux minutes passées, il s'énerva légèrement, continuant de frapper.

« - Allez ! On s'réveille le vieux ! Vraiment que des flemmards dans cette famille… Tu vas te réveiller oui ? »

L'esprit grimpa courageusement sur la statue, tapant de plus belle près des oreilles de Merlin. Puis, d'un accès de rage, il lui frappa violemment la tête à l'aide de son gong en cuivre. Erreur, pensa-t-il tout de suite après. Dans un crac sonore Merlin s'écroula.

Plus loin, dans le temple, Phinéas sursauta. Qu'elle était ce bruit affolant ? Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta les alentours. Pas de Blaise, ni de Merlin.

« - Blaise ? Appela-t-il. Tout va bien ? »

Soudain il vit apparaître une tête en pierre dans un nuage de poussière. Il sourit en distinguant la tête de l'esprit le plus puissant jamais eu : Merlin. Sa barbe blanche, son long bonnet… Oui, c'était bien merlin. Il semblait un peu palot, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il dormait pensa Phinéas.

« - Merlin, va, va et protège le jeune Draco Malfoy, déclara le vieil esprit d'un air solennel.

- Oui, oui, j'irais, dit la voix tremblante de Blaise qui soulevait avec peine la tête de pierre, Héhé, après tout je suis Merlin, le plus fort, le plus malin ! Héhé… Hem, je file, adieu ! Enfin, à Merlin ! Héhé… »

C'est donc sous l'œil sceptique de Phinéas que Blaise s'éloigna en prenant soin de laisser la tête en pierre apparente. A présent c'était à lui de protéger Draco. Il dégluti :

« - Où je me suis fourré encore… »

* * *

C'était peut être pas long, mais explicatif :) Bisous, bisous ! La suite arrive ! Avec un Draco encore plus sexy ;) Héhéhéhé. (Oui, Harry arrive dans le chapitre 4... AAAH JEN AIS TROP DIT O_O stop.)


	4. Chapitre 3

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolééée ! Il y a eu un gros problèmes, à savoir que les chapitres corrigés on été confondu avec les NON corrigés, à savoir le deux et le trois. Bon, pour le deux un peu la flemme, mais pour le trois ça me paraissait vraiment important. Donc Camille m'a refait ma correction, je la remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ça ! Désolée du dérangement (et peut être de l'espoir donné à ceux qui sont alertés). Ma plus grande peur était de perdre les superbes reviews qu'on m'avait rédigé pour ce chapitre trois, en le supprimant. Mais nan ! Je les trouves vraiment géniales, en plus tout le monde a essayer de trouver le nom de Draco, et tout le monde va etre déçu xD Jveux bien donné un cadeau a celui qui le trouve, style un défi a me rédiger, ou un truc du genre… (Est-ce VRAIMENT un cadeau ?) … Oui, Camille, tu es HORS JEU, j'ai trop de défit de toi XD (et en plus tu connais deja la reponse !)_

_Enfin bon, comme ça je prends une petite longueur d'avance et je réponds aux review Bientôt le chapitre 4 !_

_**Manoirmalfoys :** Merci, tinquiète pas, la suite arrivera plus vite que tu ne le pense ! Et non, pour le prénom (j'ai envi de te dire que tu y étais presque, mais ça aiderait trop :P). Bisous !_

_**Cmoa : **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Blaise dans cette fic ! (en général aussi, d'ailleurs …). Draco, réfléchir ? :D (Nan, je rigooole…. … ….). J'ai deja trouvé un nom, mais c'est vrai qu'au lieu de me creusé la cervelle et trouver un nom atroce, j'aurais du y penser:/ Dans Mulan il n'y a que le nom de famille dans la convocation, donc j'en ais profiter ! En plus Blaise va encore faire preuve de son humour pourrit ! Héhéhé !_

_Et ne t'inquiète pas, je réserve toute sorte de torture pour notre petit Draco, héhéhéhé… (BWAH ! Comment tu as devinée pour les pommes de terres ?). Bref, reponses aux questions dans the next chapter ! Bisous, merci beaucoup de me soutenir !_

_**Fire666 : **Héhéhé, toi aussi tu aime l'humour ( etrange) de Blaise ? Ahahahah x) Jpense que Draco doit constamment "oublier" la date de noël ! :P xD En tout cas, pour les « douches » j'ai déjà ma petite idée… Si tu as dejà vue Mulan, tu devrais te douter aussi ! Mais ça va etre un pur moment de torture, ça c'est certain !_

_Et non, pour les prénoms ! Cherche encore :D Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Bisous !_

_**Lia-Mei Soma **: Ah Camille, que ferais-je sans toi… J'espère que ta surprise t'as plue ! (Et que tu ne tarderas pas à la corriger, pense aux lecteurs assoiffés de savoir comment est notre Potty en Général (glups, jai peur qu'on me tue !:/) ). Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour les corrections ! Je t'aime, merci encooore ! (je ne te traiterais plus de mauvaise béta, promiiiit !) Bisous ! (ET TU NE DIS RIEN SUR LE PRENOM !)_

_**Mayura-8 :** Waah, merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait super plaisir, j'espère que le prochain chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Vive Draco ! Bisous ! Merci encore._

_**77Hildegard : **Oh, oui, il n'est qu'au début (Niéhéhéhéhéh), et il va bosser dur ! (Ou pas … :P) Merci pour tes encouragements, a la revoyure ! _

_Ouuf, voilà ! Merci encore à tous, vous etes formidables ! :D (Lèche cul va … -). Encore désolée du désagrément. Dans le prochain Chapitre, c'est Mister Potter qui fait son apparition ! Bisous !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 :

Cela devait faire une bonne heure que je regardais le camp d'entraînement. C'était…. Aberrant. Tous des brutes épaisses, sans raffinements, se tapant dessus plus ou moins amicalement. Rien qu'un coup comme ça sur mon épaule et c'était "Laissez passer s'il vous plait, on à un mort dans le brancard !". Brrrr. Le camp était installé dans une petite clairière verdoyante entourée d'une forêt dans laquelle je me cachais, et à l' extrême opposé d'une montagne menant à Poudlard, le lieu de rendez vous des soldats où je devais me rendre aussi. Plusieurs tentes étaient installées dans le camp, certaines étaient plus grandes que d'autre. Je repérai les cuisines dans une tente où l'on voyait trôner à l'extérieur un chaudron. Je regardais à la va-vite mes vêtements, je me rendais compte désormais que malgré ma beauté, ils étaient peu approprié à mon futur travail. Je soupirai. Puis plusieurs questions dont mon esprit m'avait épargné surgirent soudainement : Comment ferai-je pour ma voix ? Allai-je dormir dans une tente réunissant des femmes ensembles ? Et si quelqu'un me découvrait ? Allai-je me faire couper la tête ? Raaah...

« - Bon, dis-je en regardant mon cheval, je suppose qu'il faut que je m'entraîne… Euh… C'est gênant, me confiai-je. »

Pendant un temps je testai plusieurs phrases, adoptant une voix féminine qui ne ressemblait à rien. Je n'étais pas castra, ni un gamin de dix ans. J'avais mué, moi madame. Si, si. Bizarrement, Grand-Duc, lui, avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Ça en faisait au moins un ... Je désespérai, c'était vain, jamais je n'y arriverais. Je m'assis sur une pierre à porté de fesses (O_O), rageant. Foutue pneumonie. Je pouvais encore partir.

« - Bwaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha ! »

….. AAAAAAH ! G-AAH ! Ah…Ah… Bordel ! Promis, ce n'était pas moi ! (reveneeez) On n'a pas idée de « rire » ainsi ! Oh, non, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'était à moi qu'apparaissait une ombre gigantesque sur le rocher d'en face. Pourtant, j'avais été gentil… Je voulais juste sauver ma pauvre mère… Au secours…

« - Aloors ! Jeune Draco ! On joue les tapettes ?

- Eh, mais dit donc ! Répondis-je indigné. »

C'était peut-être une ombre géante, mais ça ne lui donnait absolument PAS le droit de m'insulter de la sorte. Ok, je me travestissais, ok j'aimais PEUT-ÊTRE ça, mais en aucun cas j'étais une… une « tapette » ! Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! J'étais juste amoureux de moi même, ce n'était pas un crime capital ! Narcisse c'était juste noyé, mais aussi il faut vraiment être attardé pour mourir de cette façon ! De toute façon, de nos jours l'antidote portait un nom : le miroir.

L'ombre difforme bougea sur le rocher, se rapetissant de plus en plus. J'étais sceptique quand à son origine désormais. Grand-Duc racla son sabot contre la terre, il avait plus l'air énervé qu'effrayé. Moi non. Je n'avais jamais apprécié ce genre de situation. Puis, un petit homme métis apparut en flottant devant moi. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il devait tenir dans ma main tellement sa taille était réduite. Je m'approchai, étonné, fasciné qu'on puisse être aussi petit et aussi grand en même temps. Surtout surpris que quelqu'un puisse défier les lois de l'apesanteur.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je en poussant l'homme du bout du doigt.

- He oh ! Dit blaise en faisant une pirouette arrière dans les airs. Pas touche minouche ! Moi c'est Blaise, Blaise Zabinni. Et je suis TON esprit protecteur ! Je viens t'aider dans ta superbe tache ! T'inquiète pas poulet, je connais l'histoire. "Je voulais sauver ma maman, alors je me suis travesti ! Comme je suis gentil. Maintenant je vais allez dans le camp d'en face et présenter mon parchemin en me faisant passer pour une fille Malfoy ! Hihihi, c'est pas mignon ?", mais oui, mais oui. Avoue que tu voulais allez draguer un bon coup, hein ? Les hommes fort, t'aime ça !

- Je ne t'aime pas, toi, décidément.

- Hein ? Je dois le prendre comment ? Il le redressa et fit rouler les muscles de ses bras. Alors, la classe hein ? »

Pas vraiment non. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté. Lui, esprit protecteur ? Ce petit être vulgaire avait été envoyé pour me protéger ? Je repensai à mes prières, qui avaient sans doute été entendues par les esprits de la famille. Pour m'envoyer _ça_. Merci, c'était bien la peine de s'écorcher les genoux tous les jours. Note pour moi même : devenir athée.

« - Tu es de la famille ? M'étonnai-je en posant une main sur mes hanches féminines à souhait, essayant de me rappeler depuis quand il y avait des métisses dans la famille Malfoy, Black ou peu importe quel autre nom de mes ancêtres.

- Eh oui, dit fièrement le petit homme en s'asseyant en tailleur dans le vide, en fait je suis le cousin de la sœur de l'oncle à l'arrière grand mère de ta petite cousine ! (nda : pitié, ne faite pas de recherche, je sais bien que Blaise n'est absolument pas le cousin de la… Bon, ok xP)

- Ah… Répondis-je sans vraiment réfléchir .C'était un peu trop long pour que je chercher à savoir d'où étais-je parent avec les Zabinni. De toute façon ça ne m'intéressais plus. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre le garçon métis au sourire niai et moi même, un air blasé affiché sur le visage, dans une position pour une fois peu féminine (décidément). Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Si, peut être le fait que j'étais déçu, et que si il partait, cela me faciliterai peut être la tache. Cinq minutes plus tard Blaise se raclait discrètement la gorge. Hm, je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Peut être qu'il commençait à se dire que je manquais de conviction. C'était le cas.

« - Écoute belle blonde, il serait temps d'y…. »

J'affichais une mine qui voulait clairement dire « NON-pas-maintenant-pitié ! ». Après tout, il était la pour m'aider, pas pour me lâcher dans, dans… Je jetai un regard en direction du camp… Dans cette cage aux fauves ! Et puis, on avait encore le temps de faire connaissance, non ? Personne n'avait dit qu'il fallait se pointer au lever du soleil. Hein ? Si ? ... Zut. (Pour ne pas être grossier)

« - Aller, tu vas pas faire ta chochotte ! Me cria Blais, tripotant une de ses bouclettes brunes. Aller, tu prends le palisson avec toi et tu y vas ! Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu n'iras jamais ! T'inquiète, on cogitera après, d'abord on AGIT ! Je couvre tes arrières, tes devants, tes côtés, tes…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! M'écriai-je, me demandant à peine si mon esprit protecteur n'avait pas confondu paillasson et palisson (qu'elle importance)… J'y vais… Je suis, euh… Présentable ? »

Blaise s'éloigna quelques instants de ma personne et me détailla de la tête aux pieds. J'espérais que personne d'autre ne le ferait de manière aussi gênante. Je n'avais pas demandé si de là où il était il pouvait voir mes sous-vêtements ! (et d'ailleurs, j'espérai bien que non... Même si mes sous-vêtements étaient plus qu'acceptables ! Bref...)

« - Une vraie bombe sexuelle ! S'écria-t-il devant mon regard outré ! Le tombeur de ces dames… Enfin de ces messieurs ! Héhé ! Aller poulette, on y go !

- Je ne suis pas une poulette, grommelai-je sans conviction. Je suis Draco Malfoy.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, _Draco Malfoy_. Prends ce qui te sert de cheval et on fonce ! Mais évite de te faire défoncer, HEHE ! » (…)

J'avais soudain un sérieux doute quand à mon lien de parenté avec cet individu (quelqu'un avait-il un humour si douteux dans ma famille ? Peut être Sirius, oui, on est d'accord !). Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais sur que cet être était envoyé pour m'aider. Il le ferait certainement à sa manière, j'espérais seulement que ce soit la bonne. Jetant un dernier regard sur le paisible endroit où je me trouvais encore, je remis ma perruque bien en place, empoignai la corde attachée à l'encolure de Grand-Duc et partis vers ma mort certaine. Adieu Draco Malfoy. Au fait… Quel était mon prénom de fille ?


	5. Chapitre 4

_ Voilà un nouveau chapitre ) Ils sont en général assez cour, je pourrais aisément regrouper deux chapitres sans que cela paraisse bizarre, mais je manque de temps, donc pour ne pas trop faire tardé les publications, je raccourcis. On voit enfin mon Potter. Certain ne vont pas l'aimer je sens xP (M'en fiche ! Na. ) . Merci encore de vos encouragements :D Et surtout un gros merci à Camille __:)_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 4 :

Je marchais en retrait par rapport à Grand Duc et Blaise qui s'était fait une place sur le cheval. J'avais encore un peu peur. Plus j'approchais et plus les tentes blanches, de différentes tailles alignées très strictement, me paraissaient grandes. Les hommes qui rigolaient en se curant le nez également. J'espérais en silence que les femmes ne ressemblaient pas à de vieilles ogresses à la toux grasse et au sourire inexistant, à part quand elles servaient leur affreuse soupe verdâtre. J'eu l'envie soudaine de rentrer… J'étais un Malfoy, les traitements de faveur (hormis ceux de mon père) constituaient ma vie ! Et là, j'aillais dormir dans une tente, entouré de gros hommes éduqués par la bière et d'ogresses affreuses et sadiques. J'appelai Blaise pour le lui dire, il faisait après tout parti de la famille lui aussi devait sentir son sang d'aristocrate bouillir.

« - Blaise ? »

Je le vis se retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air aussi heureux qu'un gosse le jour de Noël.

« - Oui, mon chou ? »

Vie cruelle. Je le renvoyai d'un geste de la main : c'était peine perdue. Plongé dans mes sombres pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que les tentes étaient désormais à ma hauteur.

« - Blaise ! J'abandonne ! Je n'y vais plus, on s'en va ! N'importe où mais pas ici !

- Trop tard, dit le petit homme en flottant jusqu'à moi pour se cacher derrière ma tête, Regarde qui voilà. Allez cocotte, au boulot ! »

En effet, dans un sursaut très classe (comme toujours), je constatai qu'un grand homme en armure s'approchait de moi. Derrière lui se trainait un grand rouquin, les mains dans les poches et l'air contrarié, ainsi qu'un autre homme un peu plus petit aux cheveux graisseux. Je ne reconnu tout de suite : c'était l'homme qui avait appelé ma mère. Je me renfrognai un peu plus, allait-il me reconnaître ? Quand l'homme brun du devant se stoppa à un mètre de moi, le roux parut surpris et grogna. Le recruteur, lui, me dévisagea en fronçant son nez cassé. Aie.

Mes pieds étaient soudain devenus très intéressant. Je sentis Blaise souffler un léger « Ok, super ! » Il devait penser que la timidité s'accordait plutôt bien avas l'esprit d'une femme. Bon, je devais continuer sur cette lancée.

Je relevai légèrement la tête, battant des cils, faisant le maximum pour me faire rougir les joues. Puis j'aperçu l'homme brun et failli rire. Il avait la bouche ouverte, et était certainement plus rouge que moi. Ses grands yeux verts (qui étaient très attrayant d'ailleurs) trahissaient une grande naïveté. Il était beau, très certainement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air bête ! Le recruteur leva les yeux au ciel et le rouquin lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes. Le Général, car s'était bien lui, se reprit alors.

« - T..ton nom… s'il te plait ? »

Je retins un soupir. Il était tellement bête qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à me vouvoyer. Ni à me dire bonjour.

« - Malfoy.

- Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy avaient une fille, dit l'homme aux cheveux gras en avançant d'un pas.

- Ils..ne… J'étais partie depuis longtemps chez un membre de la famille Black..pour mon éducation de jeune fille… Je suis revenue tard hier, juste à temps pour prendre la relève, improvisai-je en fixant l'homme

- Je connais bien la famille Black, qui était ce…

- Severus ! rugit l'homme brun aux airs d'abrutis, Ne veux-tu pas cesser ton interrogatoire ? Une femme de la famille Malfoy est venue, c'est bien suffisant ! »

Il se retourna vers moi et me souri. Merci monsieur l'imbécile, je lui devais une fière chandelle. Mais je doutais qu'il le sache. Comme récompense, j'étirai le coin de mes lèvres vers le haut et je sentis de là où j'étais son cœur bondir. Trop facile.

« - Tu as t..ton parchemin ? me demanda-t-il en rougissant

- Tenez. »

En tendant mon parchemin, je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je fasse plus attention à ma voix si je voulais que ce fouineur de « Severus » ne découvre pas le pot-aux-roses. Le rouquin sembla enfin poser les yeux sur moi, un air blasé accroché au visage. Il m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds. Au secours…

« - Ton prénom, dit-il froidement »

Mon corps se raidi.

« - Pardon ?

- Ton prénom, répéta-t-il patiemment »

Euh… Mon prénom… Bonne question. Blaise vînt alors à mon secours. Il me souffla à l'oreille un drôle de nom mais que je répétai tout de même.

« - Dracouette ! Dis-je presque fièrement.

- Hein, drap-couette ? demanda le Général

- Manque plus que les coussins ! Rigola doucement Blaise »

Je faillis lui dire que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de nous faire par de son humour douteux, mais au risque de passer pour un schizophrène, je me contentai de crier « Non ! » au Général.

« - Dramonne. C'est mon prénom.

- C'est un étrange prénom, dit le roux.

- Tais-ton Ron ! Ordonna le Général. Moi je trouve ça très joli ! Mon prénom est Harry, mais ici c'est Général Potter. Mais euh.. tu peux aussi m'appeler 'Ry et…

- J'ai compris, le coupais-je, Général. »

Durant un instant, il eu une tête de chien battu, puis se reprit.

« - Voici Ron et Severus…

- Général, le coupa une nouvelle fois Severus un poil agacé, toute cette présentation est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Ce n'est qu'une femme pour les cuisines, amenez-là simplement à McGonagall et n'en parlons plus. **Nous** avons plus important à faire.

- On se calme Sévy, dit Ron en roulant les yeux, soit pas jaloux ! »

Je lançai un regard froid au dénommé Severus. Et puis, c'était qui cette « McGonagall » ? Elle me faisait déjà peur. J'aurais préféré rester avec le Général, peut-être qu'en lui lançant un regard larmoyant, le niais de Général accepterait de me prendre sous son aile (et me prendre tout court aussi, c'est pourquoi j'abandonnai cette idée). Le Général Potter se tordait nerveusement les mains.

« - Bon, et bien, si tu veux bien me suivre Dramonne… Et sache Severus qu'il est important de réserver un accueil chaleureux à TOUTES les personnes qui nous viennent en aide. »

Le dit Severus soupira bruyamment et marmonna entre ses dents des bribes de phrases dans lesquelles « Dumbledore », « fou » et « inconscient » revenaient souvent. Ron tapa sur l'épaule du recruteur.

« - Allez Sévy, t'as raison, on a du boulot à faire. Harry, on se voit tout à l'heure. Dramonne… »

Son ton en suspens laissait croire que, comme Severus, il doutait de mes bonnes intentions. J'était pourtant réellement de leur côté. Je les suivis du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le grand roux rigolant et Severus râlant à tout va. Je les enviais un peu.

Harry manifesta sa présence d'un léger raclement de gorge. Je ne l'aurais pas qualifié de mauvaise compagnie, mais il était agaçant.

« - Et bien, allons-y, dit-il avec un fond de regret dans la voix.

- Oui. Merci pour tout à l'heure, lui souris-je. »

Son visage se colora de jolies rougeurs et il me sourit à son tour. En cinq minutes, top chrono, Harry Potter était devenu fou de moi, et, en même temps, me garantissait une certaine sécurité. Blaise qui ne c'était plus fait remarquer sembla se réveiller. « Ok, parfait poulette ! Tu as été FORMIDABLE. Avec un grand F ! » L'entendis-je chuchoter.

Je fis signe au Général d'ouvrir la voie et je le suivi en traînant des pieds. En voyant les regards intéressés des soldats nous entourant et ceux noirs de Potter, je regrettai déjà d'être venu.

* * *

_Alors ? . Draco survivra-t-il à cela ? La vielle McGo sera-t-elle démoniaque ? POTTER VA-T-IL VIOLER DRACO ? Reponse dans the NEXT CHAPTER ! Bisous. :)_


End file.
